Rokubantai no shousetsu
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Mes quelques courtes fics mettant en scène la 6ème division, à savoir Byakuya, Renji... etc. [Avertissements et autres à l'intérieur.] UPDATE partie 5 : ses regards.
1. Some strawberries

**Disclaimer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Personnages:** Rukia, Byakuya x Renji  
**Notes:** Pas de spoilers. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, Ichigo veut dire fraise en japonais, d'où le jeu de mots -nul- de Renji.

* * *

**Some strawberries  
**

* * *

Ce matin-là, s'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui dormait dans quelque recoin de l'aile du Seireitei réservée au clan Kuchiki, cette personne devait soit être morte, soit être dans un profond coma. Car le boucan que pouvaient faire Rukia et Renji en se poursuivant à travers les couloirs devait retentir jusqu'au Rukongai.

Rukia savait pourtant mieux que quiconque à quel point son ami d'enfance pouvait être susceptible. Elle aurait donc pu trouver mieux pour le saluer, alors qu'ils venaient de se croiser par hasard, que de lui faire remarquer que si _lui_ pouvait se promener ici, c'était seulement parce qu'il couchait avec son frère. Ou bien elle aurait tout simplement pu faire cette même remarque un autre jour, un jour où elle n'aurait pas eu dans les bras le plein saladier de fraises à la chantilly qu'elle venait de ramener d'un petit séjour dans le monde mortel, et que Renji venait de lui subtiliser pour se venger.

Non vraiment, elle regrettait ses paroles maintenant.

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite, Renji ! »

« Fallait mieux tenir ta langue ! Remercie-moi, au moins tu ne grossiras pas ! »

« Qui te parle de grossir ! C'est à moi et c'est tout ! »

Leur différence de carrure jouait malheureusement en la défaveur de Rukia qui ne parvenait pas à rattraper le très rancunier shinigami. Lequel s'amusait beaucoup du retournement de situation, à presque en oublier la raison de leur nouvelle dispute.

« Tu as l'air d'y tenir à ton petit-déjeuner… Un cadeau d'Ichigo ? Sacré jeu de mots, je le pensais plus inventif pourtant ! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oh, aurais-je touché le point sensible ? Dans ce cas… »

Renji s'arrêta brusquement en plein course, si bien que Rukia n'eut pas le temps de freiner à son tour et se retrouva par terre après avoir buté contre celui qu'elle ne qualifierait plus jamais d'ami. Celui-ci attendit patiemment qu'elle ne se relève en l'injuriant copieusement, puis souleva le saladier qu'il tenait d'un bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Je te le rends si tu arrives à l'attraper. »

Il y eut un silence, que la jeune fille eut tôt fait de briser en maugréant quelques menaces. Vu la différence non négligeable de taille qu'il y avait entre eux deux, même sauter sur place ne servirait à rien pour récupérer son bien.  
Le vice-capitaine ne put s'empêcher un sourire triomphal.

« Je veux bien attendre que tu ailles trouver une échelle si tu veux… »

« Va au diable, Renji ! Si tu ne me le rends pas tout de suite je v… »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? »

Les deux shinigamis coupèrent court à leur dispute et se retournèrent en même temps, leurs deux visages soudainement figés. S'ils n'avaient pas rêvé et que cette voix était bien celle qu'ils avaient cru reconnaître…

Ils n'auraient pas pu faire pire.

« Ah…Kuchiki taichou… »

« O…ohayo, Nii-sama… »

Ils n'auraient vraiment pas pu faire pire que de crier _juste_ devant les appartements de Kuchiki Byakuya. Lequel semblait fraîchement réveillé, et pas vraiment content de l'être.

« Je réitère… : y a-t-il une raison pour que vous soyez tous deux en train de hurler dans les couloirs, à sept heures et demi du matin, pendant mon jour de congé ? »

Les fautifs se retinrent de clamer d'une même voix « c'est pas moi, c'est lui/elle », et bafouillèrent quelques maigres explications comme deux enfants pris en faute.  
Rukia maugréa mentalement contre le fait que Renji n'arbore une attitude presque civilisée qu'en présence de son capitaine, mais après tout, il en était bien de même pour elle. Et pour quiconque connaissait un minimum le chef de clan.

Byakuya poussa un soupir et finit par abandonner l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Si vous avez des comptes à régler, essayez de le faire de façon plus discrète. Ou à un autre moment de la journée… »

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une quelconque réponse à sa suggestion, il reporta son attention sur son _fukutaichou_ en remarquant un détail qui lui avait échappé. Renji déglutit mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement lorsque son supérieur s'avança vers lui avec un regard presque interrogateur. D'un geste du pouce, il essuya un trait de chantilly colorée au coin des lèvres de son lieutenant, lequel avait toute les peines du monde à masquer sa nervosité ; il n'était pas habitué à partager une telle proximité en public.  
Car Byakuya ne s'était guère éloigné de lui et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la présence de Rukia.

« Tu ne fais vraiment attention à rien, Renji. »

Passant un bref coup de langue sur son pouce pour faire disparaître l'étrange crème aromatisée, il jeta un coup d'œil au saladier que portait toujours Renji, puis à sa sœur.

« Ca vient du monde humain ? »

« H…hai, Nii-sama. »

Le capitaine parut pensif un instant, et retourna son attention vers Renji qui se demandait ce qui venait de passer dans la tête de son supérieur à cet instant.  
Ou plutôt non. Qui ne voulait _absolument_ pas savoir ce qui venait de passer dans la tête de son supérieur à l'instant. Parce que pour le faire _sourire_ de la sorte, _lui_, ça devait être quelque chose de peu rassurant.

« Je te les emprunte si tu le permets, Rukia. Je crois que pour une fois les mets des mortels me plaisent bien. »

Les deux plus jeunes shinigamis pensèrent d'abord avoir mal entendu et la surprise n'en fut que plus grande ; Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pourtant pas de ceux qui aimait les douceurs, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Rukia, trop étonnée pour réagir autrement, acquiesça sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Quant à Renji qui connaissait les goûts du capitaine, il craignait de ne comprendre de quoi il retournait…

Avec un léger sourire et après un silence concerté d'un côté et interdit de l'autre, Byakuya saisit le poignet de son second et l'entraîna avec lui en direction de ses appartements.

« T…taichou ! Qu'est-ce que vous… »

« Tu m'as réveillé, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. »

S'interrompant, Byakuya se retourna vers sa sœur qui les suivait toujours du regard sans trop comprendre.

« Quand retournes-tu dans le monde humain ? »

« Heu…demain normalement. Pourquoi ça ? »

Visiblement satisfait de cette réponse, le chef du clan Kuchiki reprit sa marche sans avoir pour autant libéré le bras de Renji qui le suivait sans trop avoir le choix.

« Passe donc me voir avant de partir. Je te dédommagerais pour _ça_ afin que tu puisses t'en racheter. Autant que tu veux. »

Et ce disant, il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et son subalterne.

Ce jour-là, les membres du clan Kuchiki furent réveillés deux fois dans la même matinée.  
Et à partir de là, Rukia rapporta régulièrement des fruits du monde mortel à son frère aîné qui semblait particulièrement les apprécier.


	2. Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu

**Disclaimer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Personnages:** Renji  
**Rating :** G  
**Notes:** Le titre de cette fics fait référence au nom de l'écharpe de Byakuya. SPOILERS sur le chapitre 144 (épisode 52).

* * *

**Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu**

* * *

Renji referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Le silence y était dense. Trop. Ces derniers jours, il lui en devenait insupportable.  
Pourtant il préférait être seul. Il avait envie d'être seul. Ses désirs étaient contradictoires, mais après les récents évènements, il pouvait se permettre d'être un peu perdu. 

C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un morceau de tissu blanc proprement plié au pied de son futon sur lequel il venait de s'asseoir. Ce même rituel se répétait chaque soir. Les genoux pliés, la tête posée au creux de ses bras croisés, il restait ainsi pendant de longs moments à observer l'écharpe encore teintée de sang par endroit.  
L'écharpe de Byakuya, avec laquelle ce dernier l'avait recouvert après leur rude combat. Comme on l'aurait fait avec un linceul. Mais ce n'était pas tellement ce geste qui dérangeait Renji et qui le faisait tant réfléchir depuis quelques temps. C'était plutôt sa raison. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ son capitaine avait fait ça.

Il l'avait laissé pour mort après le combat qui les avait opposé. Il l'avait attaqué dans le but de le _tuer_. - Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, pourquoi s'était-il étonné de le voir en vie après son BanKai ? –  
Alors pourquoi au dernier moment, avait-il eu ce geste étrange ? Parce qu'il regrettait ? Ou peut-être une légère tentative de respect pour celui qu'il avait cru mort à ce moment-là ?  
Renji ne parvenait pas à comprendre quelle pouvait être la raison qui avait poussé Byakuya à faire une chose qui lui ressemblait si peu. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus la vérité semblait vouloir lui échapper. A moins de le lui demander directement, il ne saurait sûrement jamais.

Et c'était la dernière chose que le vice-capitaine voulait pour l'instant. Lui parler. Le revoir. Pas parce qu'il lui en voulait, non, il avait bien compris pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Au moins ces raisons-là. Mais la force lui manquait. Et il avait besoin de force, de tant de force, pour pouvoir à nouveau l'_affronter_. Tout ce qui s'était passé l'avait épuisé, tant moralement que physiquement.

D'un geste mécanique, Renji se saisit de l'écharpe qu'il ramena contre lui. Le front posé contre ses genoux, il ferma les yeux un instant.

Il devait la lui rendre, il le savait. Chaque jour, il remettait ça à plus tard. Chaque fois que son regard s'accrochait au tissu, son cœur ratait un battement. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire ; faire face à son capitaine, comme si de rien n'était, et lui remettre son écharpe qui raviverait le souvenir du choc métallique de leurs lames ? C'était stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'abaisser à confier la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il devrait donc se débrouiller seul, à défaut de pouvoir demander de conseils à qui que soit. Tous ceux à qui il avait songé étaient bien trop occupées par leurs nouvelles obligations pour se soucier de son... problème. Et il n'était pas encore désespéré au point de demander son avis au babouin acariâtre qui lui servait de zanpakutou, lequel n'aurait sûrement rien de mieux à lui _conseiller_ que de prendre au plus tôt sa revanche. Comme si c'était dans ses intentions.

Les mains de Renji se resserrèrent douloureusement contre sa poitrine, sur le tissuclair un peu rougi. Et ses yeux se plissèrent au même instant alors qu'il se remémorait les dernières paroles de Byakuya à son égard. Il ne voulait pas le revoir, même s'il le devait. Et pourtant, il cherchait toujours, inconsciemment, la force qui lui manquait pour cet effort. La nouvelle contradiction de ses sentiments l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il pensait.

Et comme chaque soir, il tomba de fatigue plus qu'il ne s'endormit, l'écharpe blanche encore étroitement serrée dans ses mains.  
Et comme chaque matin, il la replia soigneusement à son réveil dans le but, sans doute, de la porter à son propriétaire dans la journée. En espérant et en craignant tout à la fois d'y parvenir enfin.

Il avait ses propres raisons pour, à chaque fois, réagir de la sorte. Mais celles-là aussi, il les ignorait.


	3. Premier pas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Personnages:** Byakuya  
**Rating:** G  
**Note:** Suite logique de Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu. **SPOILERS** sur le chapitre 144 (épisode 52) et sur les chapitres 179-181.

**

* * *

Premiers pas

* * *

**

La tête appuyée contre le mur, Byakuya regardait sa main qu'il serrait et desserrait doucement. Il n'avait pas le droit de se lever avant une bonne semaine, Unohana taichou avait bien insisté là-dessus. Mais de toute façon, il était trop las pour se lever. Alors ça l'arrangeait bien.  
Il avait été admis au siège de la quatrième division quelques jours plus tôt, en urgence. Il avait eu plusieurs visites, dont celle de Rukia, mais personne depuis la veille. Lui qui aimait la solitude avait pourtant du mal à supporter le vide de la pièce.

Il ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas avoir vu Renji. C'était bien le seul de toute la sixième division à n'être pas venu, et le capitaine doutait qu'il ne vienne un jour. C'était son droit après tout, c'était même tout à fait normal après les récents évènements.  
Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et il ne lui en voulait pas. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître aux yeux des autres, il s'en voulait plutôt à lui-même. Avec le recul, ses actes lui paraissaient incroyablement stupides. Après avoir failli laisser sa _sœur_ mourir, il en venait à tenter de tuer son vice-capitaine qui avait simplement voulu aller à l'encontre des règles qu'il avait mis tant de cœur à suivre aveuglément. Qui avait simplement voulu faire ce que lui s'était interdit. Ce que lui aurait du faire. Finalement, Renji était peut-être celui qui avait agi au mieux.

Il l'avait cru mort et ne savait toujours pas s'il avait été surpris ou soulagé en le voyant accourir au Soukyoku. Il avait reconnu sa force et son courage durant leur affrontement mais l'avait bel et bien cru mort. Et le geste qui lui avait échappé avant la fin venait de là ; un dernier hommage à un adversaire qu'il n'avait que trop mésestimé durant tout ce temps. Que cet hommage ait été rendu avec l'une des armoiries des Kuchiki lui importait peu au final. Et devait importer encore moins au vice-capitaine qui n'avait pas du le comprendre de cette manière. Comme si Renji s'embarrassait de comprendre ses actes. Byakuya s'octroya un maigre sourire à cette pensée.

Il ne saurait sans doute pas… _s'excuser_. Et peut-être ne le ferait-il pas.  
Mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt sur ce qu'Ichigo lui avait montré. Et pour ça, il ne mentait pas.

La sensation d'un reiatsu familier lui fit tourner doucement la tête vers la porte de sa chambre qui s'entrouvrait avec un grincement étouffé.  
Une fois de plus, il s'était trompé.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment à vrai dire. Ils ne faisaient qu'imaginer leurs réactions respectives sans jamais toucher au but, aveuglés par l'image qu'ils s'étaient forgés l'un de l'autre. Le vide qui s'était immédiatement creusé entre eux à la toute première approche était à l'image de celui qui pesait sur cette chambre trop silencieuse.

Mais une fois la page tournée, peut-être un jour prendraient-ils la peine de se donner le temps de s'apprendre. De combler le vide. Ca ne devait pas être impossible.

Un nouveau sourire transforma l'habituel masque du capitaine alors qu'un visage tout aussi familier que le reiatsu qui l'accompagnait émergeait doucement de l'ouverture de la porte.

« _Ano_… Kuchiki taichou ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?… »

Byakuya hocha la tête.

« Entre, Renji. Et referme la porte derrière toi. »

En remarquant avec étonnement la pièce de tissu blanche que Renji tenait entre ses mains croisées derrière son dos, il songea que lui aussi avait beaucoup à apprendre. Des autres comme de lui-même. Et que si Renji prenait la peine de faire le premier pas contre le vide, c'était son tour maintenant de faire les suivants.


	4. Dernière erreur

**Disclaimer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Personnages :** Byakuya, Renji, Unohana  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes :** Pas de spoilers, à part un léger sous-entendu déguisé.

* * *

**Dernière erreur**

* * *

Renji mit un moment avant d'émerger totalement. Il lui fallait se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il ait aussi mal. Il ne tarda pas à se rappeler des quelques Hollow que lui et une poignée d'hommes avaient été chargés d'anéantir ; et de la tournure des évènements. Il n'eut donc aucune surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre de soins de la quatrième division.  
Un peu mieux réveillé à présent, il finit par se rendre compte d'une présence dans la pièce. Mais il ne put tourner la tête en sa direction que déjà une main invisible s'était saisie de sa gorge pour l'en empêcher. Et il ne connaissait que trop bien son… propriétaire. En d'autres circonstances il se serait demandé ce que cet homme faisait ici, mais là ce n'était pas le moment…

« Me désobéir fait-il partie de tes passe-temps ? _Abarai_ fukutaichou. »

Aïe… il ne l'appelait par son nom que lorsqu'il était _vraiment_ en colère. Et ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.  
La pression sur sa gorge se resserra, atteignit sa poitrine et bientôt emprisonna tout son corps comme une vague d'eau glacée qui l'empêchait de respirer. Renji ouvrit la bouche, cherchant l'air qui lui manquait, mais il était trop affaibli pour chercher à augmenter son propre reiatsu et ne put que subir. Celui de son capitaine était bien trop puissant.

« Kuchiki… tai…ch… »

Comme si l'empêcher de parler faisait partie du but de la manœuvre, la pression de l'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya amplifia, réduisant les paroles de son vice-capitaine à l'état de bruit de gorge étranglé. Le capitaine ne semblait pas d'humeur à écouter quelque excuse.

« Je t'avais dit d'attendre les renforts avant d'attaquer. »

« Il… allait n… »

Et augmenta encore la menace invisible alors que le chef de clan lui coupait sèchement la parole :

« Sans l'intervention des hommes de la cinquième division, tu serais mort avant que je n'arrive sur place. »

Le visage crispé par la douleur, et à défaut de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit de vive voix, Renji parvint à tourner la tête en direction de son supérieur ; le regard de ce dernier lui fit presque regretter son geste.  
Pourquoi semblait-il si énervé pour une simple faute de conduite ? Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été sans danger… mais avoir perdu quelques hommes irritait-il _tellement_ le capitaine de la sixième division ?

« C'est la dernière fois que tu fais une erreur de ce genre, Renji. »

Sans prévenir, il leva la menace de son reiatsu, permettant au vice-capitaine de reprendre son souffle aussi bruyamment que s'il sortait la tête de l'eau après y être resté trop longtemps. Une main serrée sur sa poitrine, Renji le regarda quitter la pièce sans pouvoir rien ajouter pour sa défense.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Byakuya interrompit sa marche lorsqu'il croisa le capitaine de la quatrième division semblant vouloir lui parler. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la chambre qu'il quittait.

« Vous devriez être moins dur avec votre vice-capitaine, Kuchiki taichou… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Unohana eut un faible sourire.

« Votre reiatsu ne passe pas inaperçu, vous savez. Surtout quand vous l'élevez de cette façon. »

Comme le capitaine Kuchiki ne répondait pas, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Il y a eut peu de morts à déplorer et la mission a été un succès, c'est ce qui importe pour vous n'est-ce pas… Ne le blâmez pas pour une erreur de jugement qu'il doit déjà amèrement regretter. »

« Je ne lui reproche pas d'avoir désobéi à mes ordres. » reprit froidement Byakuya.

Bras croisés, il détourna le regard vers l'une des fenêtres du couloir.

« Ce que je lui reproche, c'est d'avoir risqué sa vie à cause de ses actes inconsidérés. »

Après un léger étonnement qu'elle ne laissa pas transparaître, la guérisseuse s'adoucit, presque amusée d'une réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait. Et qui en disait tellement long sur l'inaccessible capitaine.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit, tout simplement ? »

Byakuya tourna les talons de sorte qu'Unohana ne voit plus que son dos. Il fit quelques pas avant de reprendre à son intention :

« Parce qu'il n'a pas à le savoir. »

Et clôturant la discussion, il quitta le Taisha de la quatrième division.  
Unohana hocha doucement la tête. Les actes et les mots de cet homme se contrediraient sans doute toujours, pensa-t-elle en souriant pour elle-même : il avait laissé la porte de la chambre de Renji grande ouverte. 


	5. Ses regards

**Disclaimer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Personnages :** Rikichi (Byakuya/Renji sous-entendu)  
**Rating :** G  
**Notes:** Aucun spoilers, sauf si vous ne savez pas que Rikichi est le nom du membre de la sixième division qui chassait les papillons de l'enfer dans le tome 7 ou 8. (maintenant, vous le savez )

**

* * *

Ses regards**

* * *

Rikichi ne l'a jamais caché ; s'il a travaillé si dur pour entrer dans la sixième division, c'est uniquement par admiration pour Renji-san. Une motivation que Kuchiki taichou a d'abord trouvé puérile et insuffisante, tout en se gardant bien de l'exprimer à voix haute. Après tout, il avait travaillé avec tellement d'acharnement pour parvenir au niveau requis pour la sixième division que sa présence pouvait quand même s'avérer utile. Motivation puérile ou pas, tant qu'il la conservait…

Et il l'a conservée. Elle s'est même affirmée au fil des années.  
Rikichi admire particulièrement la force, le caractère et la détermination de Renji, et c'est qui fait sa motivation. C'est cette image sous ses yeux, l'image d'un homme se battant jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions, qui l'a convaincu et décidé à devenir un shinigami. Il s'est laissé aveuglé par l'incroyable volonté qui se dégageait de ce reiatsu brûlant que lassait échapper le tout nouveau vice-capitaine. Sans ça, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais songé à rejoindre le Gotei 13. Il ne lui a pas fallu plus pour que sa décision soit prise ; il fallait qu'il se batte aux côtés de cet homme-là.  
Et tant pis si c'était dur au début, s'il avait commencé au bas de l'échelle, s'il y avait eu des moments où il avait cru abandonner. Malgré les difficultés, il avait continué à aller de l'avant. Il avait réussi à se faire remarquer de Renji-san dont les encouragements étaient plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais espéré. Renji-san avait commencé au bas de l'échelle lui aussi, et être arrivé aussi haut ne lui faisait pas oublier ses origines. Rikichi en était tellement fasciné qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quel ordre venant de cet homme, au point d'en oublier que son véritable supérieur était Kuchiki Byakuya.

Il pourrait maintenant considérer qu'il a atteint son but. Il a rejoint la sixième division, et même s'il n'a pas un rang élevé et qu'il se voit confier des tâches difficiles, il a pu se rapprocher de Renji-san et peut le voir et parler avec lui plus souvent qu'il n'aurait rêvé le faire tout au long de sa vie.

Et ça lui suffit sans lui suffire.

Parce qu'à force d'admirer de loin, Rikichi a appris à traduire ce que cachent les regards et expressions de Renji, ce qu'il pense et ne dit pas. Et cette détermination qui lui plaît tant, l'étincelle dans les yeux de Renji-san qui l'a décidé à devenir shinigami à son tour, n'apparaît que dans les regards qu'il destine à Kuchiki Byakuya. Même pendant un court instant, même lorsqu'il ne fait que répondre à un ordre ou parler de lui -et pas forcément en bien-, même lorsqu'il est énervé ; tant que c'est au sujet de cet homme, il y a toujours la même adoration qu'il cherche à enfouir mais qui ressort si subtilement à travers son regard. Ca ne loupe pas, et impossible d'y voir autre chose. Rikichi a bien trop l'habitude maintenant.

Il a appris à déceler les changements aussi. Ces changements qui n'ont altéré en rien le message de ces regards, mais n'ont fait que le confirmer. Le comportement de Renji-san qui a changé du tout au tout, un changement que quelqu'un d'autre que lui n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué. Mais pas Rikichi.

Il a bien vu la façon dont Renji obéissait aux ordres de Kuchiki taichou autrefois. Avec aigreur et presque à contre-cœur. Et une vague de tristesse incroyable suivait immédiatement dans son regard dévoré par sa fascination cachée. Comme s'il faisait tout pour s'empêcher de l'admirer et qu'à cause de ça il le haïssait en même temps. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie, peut-être. Rikichi ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais c'était douloureux à constater. Il voyait de la détresse dans ces regards à la fois haineux et admiratifs. Une détresse qui lui faisait détester Kuchiki taichou. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre face à ça ? Peut-être ne pouvait-il lire ces regards comme lui le faisait ? Ca lui semblait impossible, Kuchiki taichou était si fort. Il devait savoir. Il devait avoir compris ce que Renji cherchait à dissimuler. Et il ne prenait même pas la peine d'y répondre, comme si ça ne signifiait rien pour lui…  
Rikichi l'avait détesté pour ça. Parce qu'il sentait que cette attitude était la principale raison de ce malaise ambiant.

Et puis, il y avait eu ces changements. Renji-san ne réagissait plus de la même façon en la simple présence de leur supérieur. Il ne semblait plus avoir cette difficulté à simplement entendre le son de sa voix, à obéir aux ordres qu'il distribuait toujours avec le même flegme qui, lui, n'avait pas changé. Le sens profond de ses regards était toujours le même lui aussi. Mais ils n'étaient plus aussi douloureux et contenus qu'autrefois. Il ne restait plus que cette volonté à toute épreuve qui brillait l'espace d'une seconde. Comme si la compétition était toujours de rigueur entre eux.  
Mais surtout, comme si sa détresse avait enfin été apaisée.

Quelque chose s'était passé pour opérer ce changement, mais il ignore encore quoi. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être l'œuvre que de Kuchiki taichou, qui d'autre. Ce n'est pas si grave en fait, parce que ça lui est égal de savoir ce qui a changé entre eux tant que Renji-san, lui, reste le même.  
Et même si c'est un peu douloureux à admettre, il espère que rien ne changera jamais dans la force des regards de Renji-san à l'égard de Kuchiki taichou. Même si c'est un peu douloureux de se dire que jamais ces regards-là ne lui seront destinés à lui. Mais ça lui va. Parce que le Renji-san qu'il admire c'est celui qui regarde Kuchiki taichou. Et s'il changeait ça, ce ne serait plus pareil.

Et c'est pour ça que côtoyer Renji-san de cette manière lui suffit sans lui suffire.  
Le Renji-san qu'il admire, c'est celui qui marche maintenant à ses côtés. Qui écoute d'une oreille distraite ses paroles, par politesse sans doute, avec un léger sourire inconscient sur son visage sévère et si souvent colérique. C'est celui qui soudain relève la tête en apercevant au bout du couloir leur supérieur commun et qui presse le pas pour le rejoindre. C'est celui dont le sourire s'est agrandi alors qu'il le salue d'un geste de la main si simple, et qu'il le regarde passer. Ah, et enfin ce regard que personne ne saura imiter.

Le Renji-san qu'il admire c'est celui qui, à cet instant, oublie complètement qu'il existe. 


End file.
